


Vulnerable

by LHasty



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Hellsing, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Hellsing Handsome Dracula Alucard Daddy fits here too, It makes sense, Lovecraftian, M/M, There's a lotta stuff being implied in here, ain't it?, don't get angry at me if you can't follow my brain, not like anyone else can, that's a long ass tag, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHasty/pseuds/LHasty
Summary: 1:43am kerchew also yes i know that one word doesn't exist just go with it





	Vulnerable

"I made a deal with a God. That is what I did. My kingdom at war, my wife dead, my life over? Yes. I turned from the Christian God, who had given me nothing but pain, and I called out to a Dark God.

"He had so many faces and so many names, but he offered me an eternal life, knowing that in my grief, I could not see the suffering lurking within such a promise.

"I took it, and now I am indebted to this dark thing, this rolling riot of flesh and putrid capriciousment.

"The interest is quite high."


End file.
